Broken Strings
by MerseysideReds
Summary: "As humans, we ruin everything we touch, including each other." – Unknown. When life got tough, they learned that true love didn't exist. KAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

**This isn't my first story. I deleted the first one simply because it sucked:s **

**I have been around reading Kames fanfictions for years before I finally decided to make one. I'm not a good writer, so bear with me.**

**Warning: Violence, Language, Slash.**

* * *

><p><em>"Everybody is waiting for cooler weather—and I am just waiting for you." – Suze Rotolo.<em>

James sighed as Kendall's face appeared on TV for the umpteenth time. It had been 4 years since the brunette met Kendall. Yes, they were lovers four years ago. It was no exaggeration to say that they wouldn't leave each other's side for more than ten minutes. They were happy and in love until a once in a lifetime opportunity forced them to put their relationship on hold. A 19-year-old Kendall Knight was offered the opportunity to build a music career by being a solo singer. Gustavo Rocque, who somehow found Kendall's old cover video on Youtube, became his manager since Kendall agreed to sign the contract. Kendall turned down the offer at first because he couldn't imagine living in Los Angeles, miles away from Minnesota where the love of his life lived. He asked James to move out and go with him, but James said it was not necessary. James was living with both of his parents back then and he just couldn't simply leave them. Mr and Mrs Diamond wouldn't give permission, anyway. It took a lot of convincing, but Kendall finally called Gustavo Rocque.

They were still contacting each other for the first few months of their long distance relationship. Kendall would make phone calls in the evening and told James about how much Gustavo annoyed him, famous people whom he met, and everything he felt that day. He never missed good morning texts. He even fell asleep in front of his laptop while webcaming with James who didn't log off to watch him sleeping. They missed each other every day and it nearly killed them.

As Kendall slowly made it to the top of the chart, they rarely saw each other via webcam. Kendall was too tired to turn on his laptop after a long day of work. Phone calls were far less frequent than before. When James tried to call Kendall, he was always busy recording his new song. And finally, there was no good morning text. Kendall didn't even text James back. It broke James' heart even more. One day, Kendall changed his number for unknown reason and that was the last time James tried to contact him. James didn't give up on Kendall though. He might not be able to contact Kendall, but he decided to wait for Kendall. James never changed his number, in case Kendall called him.

A year ago, James' mom died in a car accident and his depressed father turned into alcoholic. James' life spiraled out of control since his father left the house to live with a prostitute. He had no one. James then made a big life decision: moved to Los Angeles to work in a café with his friend, Jett. There he was now, working as a waiter in some café in LA.

* * *

><p>"Topping the chart again?" a voice from behind James' back startled him. Jett who was wearing an apron stood beside James to get a good look of what was aired on TV. James didn't answer the question. The café was not so crowded that afternoon. There were only a few customers chewing their food in silence. That was why the two workers could watch TV at work.<p>

Jett pat James on the shoulder in a sympathetic manner before entering the kitchen to resume his work. Yes, Jett knew that James was still in love with Kendall. James would be lying if he said he didn't wish to meet Kendall again. They were living in the same city, right? James might sound like a freaking girl, but he firmly believed that true love would always find its way back, just like his favorite movie, _The Notebook_.

It tortured James enough to see Kendall on TV everyday, but he was happy that Kendall had gained an unprecedented success in America. Even the fact that Kendall was alive and healthy put a smile on the brunette's face.

* * *

><p>Later that day, James heard the shuffle of feet outside the door which indicated new customer(s). He got off the stool and quickly straightened himself up. The newcomers were a guy and someone who James assumed was his girlfriend. They walked hand in hand to a table near the window before lowering themselves and finding comfortable position to sit. James was busy pulling out notes and a pen from his apron while the couple was looking through the menu. When his notes and pen were set, James looked up to write what the customers wanted to order. The sight before James made his hazel eyes grow wider as dinner plates.<p>

"K-Kendal?"

Upon hearing his name, said blonde forgot the menu in his hand to see where the sound of his name came from. His breath hitched when his eyes laid on James. Kendall thought he would never see this face again, why did James all of a sudden decide to show up?

The shock paralyzed both Kendall and James. They eyes locked for a split-second, yet no one dared to speak a word.

"Are you a fan of him, sweetie?" Having no idea about Kendall's past, the blonde haired artist known as Jo Taylor finally broke the silence. She smiled while asking James the question.

James, the waiter, was surprised to spot a pop star inside his workplace. That was what Jo thought. The assumption seemed logical enough since Kendall had fans everywhere, even in most unexpected places.

After the shock he had failed to hide, Kendall was finally able to process everything and gather his thoughts.

"Of course we can take a picture later. Now please write down our orders because we are starving." Kendall clapped his hands as he talked to James friendly. There were a lot of emotions behind those green eyes, but Kendall didn't let them show. Not in front of Jo.

James stared at Kendall in disbelief. Why did he act like James was just another obsessed fan?

Did Kendall hit his head? Was he suffering from severe memory loss? No, James was 100% sure he could see the recognition in Kendall's eyes. James had no time to continue with this train of thought, for Jo suddenly spoke.

"Mashed potato salads and um… ice tea."

James' hands were shaking but he gripped his pen so hard as he started scribbling.

"Spicy grilled chicken and strawberry milk sake, please." Kendall said casually.

Normally James would re-read his notes in an audible voice to make sure he didn't miss anything or too offer their special dish, but he didn't do any of those this time. He gazed into Kendall's eyes then hurried to the kitchen, _because said blonde turned away._

* * *

><p>"Why did Kendall act that way? Are you sure that's him though?" Jett received the news with disbelief.<p>

"I have no idea either, Jett. But I swear to God it's Kendall. My Kendall."

Before another word could leave Jett's mouth, someone approached them.

Kendall.

Jett then left the hallway between kitchen and restroom to give them some privacy.

When Jett was out of sight and earshot, Kendall started to talk.

"So… I um, told Jo I needed to use the toilet."

"What was that all about Kendall? Why did you stop contacting me?" the brunette got straight to the point. Kendall, who didn't know how to answer the question, kept his head down. Honestly, James would love to pull the man in front of him into a hug and kiss him just like old times. But as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't.

"And who is that girl? Why did you-"

"Listen James." Kendall finally spoke. "Jo is my girlfriend. I'm a pop star, I can't let the world know I'm gay. Why are you in LA, anyway? You just-you just can't pop out of nowhere and ruin my hard work."

James's jaw fell open. He shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"We're over 4 years ago. I have my own life now, James."

Kendall's words cut through him like a knife, more painful than any physical injuries he had ever had. James bit his lower lip to hold the tears at bay.

"But you never said we're broken up! God, what has fame done to change you, Kendall? You promised you wouldn't let Hollywood go to your head! You…you loved me." James said the last words in a whisper.

"Please, just accept the fact that we aren't together anymore." Kendall sighed.

A mixture of hurt, sadness, and anger cursed through James as a lone tear made its way down his naturally rosy cheek. He gently slid a ring off his finger and placed it right in front of Kendall's eyes.

"You gave this to me, remember it? You said you'd marry me once you made it big in Hollywood. What happened to you, Kendall?! I've been waiting for you for 4 fucking years!" James shouted.

"Are you turning into a liar now? And oh, you must've forgotten the night we lost our virginity to each other. You held me close, telling me you would never fall for anybody else?!" James kept on shouting, trying to bring Kendall back to his senses, to no avail.

James' shouts were deafening to Kendall's ears. Of course Kendall could still vaguely recall every single night they curled under the covers, he remembered how he whispered sweet nothings as he lulled the tan-skinned man to sleep. He shut his eyes as if trying to block them all. _This had to stop_ _because the guilt was eating him alive._

"SHUT UP!" Kendall exploded as he swatted James' hand away from his view. The ring fell to the floor with a clanking sound.

"I don't love you anymore, okay? Just forget whatever I said in the past because face it Diamond, I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE!" Kendall spat each word with such venom, it sent chills down James' spine.

'Fine' was all James could mutter before pushing past Kendall to go another direction. Kendall ran a hand through his blond locks in frustration. As his eyes followed James, he quickly realized that James was approaching his and Jo's table. Crap. What was James going to do this time?

Jo was startled to see a waiter stood beside her table with a determined look on his face. Wait, he is crying too.

"I'm s-sorry to disturb you, but I need to tell you something Miss. You are beautiful, you shouldn't waste your time on a closeted ga-"

James stopped mid-sentence, for he was suddenly brought to the floor as a fist collided with his cheek.

"UGH!" James clutched at his right cheek, hunched over in pain. He looked up and saw Kendall towering over him with his fists clenched.

James froze.

Kendall would never lay a finger on him. Kendall was the one who protected him when bullies threw insults at him back in high school. He covered James' ears as people in their neighborhood called them 'fag' or 'pansy'. One time, Kendall almost lost his life saving James from drowning in the lake. The hazel-eyed brunette was always Kendall's priority. Kendall used to see James as a vase: beautiful, frail, and needed to be protected.

And today,

his swollen cheek marked the day Kendall hurt him for the first time.

"Kendall, what was that for?!" Jo rose to his feet to grab his boyfriend's arm so he could face her. She knew Kendall was fearless and all, but beating someone in public wasn't something she thought Kendall would ever do.

"Come on Jo, we are leaving."

Once again James' heart broke into million pieces. He was still on the floor, feeling utterly humiliated.

Kendall dragged his feet quickly, with Jo following closely behind. He didn't want to be in this place any longer. He could feel James' eyes boring into his back though, but he was grateful that James couldn't see one thing:

_Kendall was crying, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Please keep in mind that I have no intention to make Kendall a jerk. But it's one of those essential parts of plot and I promise Kendall isn't the bad guy here. <strong>

**Drop a review, spill your thoughts and tell me if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, they keep me going :)  
><strong>

**Warning: Language, Slash.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>The simple but elegant ring was made of white gold, with carving on it as the main feature. To Kendall (financially), the round item was worth working double shifts during the entire summer holidays. Jett fidgeted with the ring as he stared at it absent-mindedly.<p>

He was tempted to snoop out of curiosity when he heard the shouting matches between Kendall and James in the hallway earlier but NO, he was never a nosy person. While Jett was on his way to take an ice pack for James' bruised cheek, he caught a glimpse of a shiny object from the corner of his eye. Picking up the unidentified thing, Jett soon realized that he had seen it before. _On James' finger._ The main reason Jett didn't poke around in James' little business with Kendall was because James would tell him eventually. He knew all about Kendall and James, including the promise ring Kendall gave James on his 17th birthday.

'_Typical breakup style'_ Jett thought to himself. Yes, people nowadays would toss away pricey things just to turn their breakup into something dramatic. Jett didn't even know why he kept the discarded ring. He just did. Should he show the ring to a jeweler?

There was an internal debate going on inside Jett's head . Which was more stupid: throw away a ring that cost a fortune, or let someone as wonderful as James slip away?

Somehow, the latter seemed more reasonable to him.

* * *

><p>James put his cold hands deep in his coat pockets as a strong gust of wind swept past him, sending scraps of maple leaves into the air and carrying the sound of the rustling roar through it. It was 9 in the evening and James just got off work. Walking home by foot was the outcome of turning down Jett's usual offer to drive him home. Unlike him, Jett owned a car. It might not be a convertible or some sort of sport vehicle, but Jett did work his ass off to buy himself a mustang.<p>

When James was depressed or had a lot in his mind, he usually preferred a long walk to any ride. And this time was no exception.

Today's occurrence seemed like double-edged sword; forcing him to see a crystal-clear fact that Kendall resented him, and leaving him clueless with many unanswered questions to muse about, all at once.

"Hey!"

James' head snapped up at the sound of a voice which came from behind

Thump. Thump. In the midst of such quiet night, James could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hey, wait up!" The unfamiliar voice kept coming closer, louder. James quickened his pace, his eyes on the pavement as his heartbeat accelerated slightly due to a strange combination of apprehension and nervousness.

James was about to run when a hand touched his shoulder. He abruptly spun around, ready to lunge towards his potential attacker.

"Whoa, easy man! I'm not a mugger." Taken aback, the stranger held his hands up with palms open to show James that he meant him no harm. At these gestures, James looked at the man before him with a frown. The man was a few inches shorter than him, wearing a T-shirt under his denim jacket paired with skinny jeans. His spiky brown hair that looked almost black in dark reminded James so much of his friend (aside from Jett), Logan Mitchell.

"My name is Dak."

The man lowered one of his hands and offered it with the palm faced sideways. Trying to shake the awkwardness that resulted when James denied his extended hand for a handshake, the man spoke again.

"I saw what happened earlier in the café, between you and Kendall. I think we have a very important thing to discuss."

"Do I know you?" James asked suspiciously.

"You don't. But I assure you that I'm not a creep and what I've got to say is important. Would you mind grabbing a cup of coffee with me?"

James hesitated for a moment. Who was this guy? The various possibilities running through James' mind lingered for a few seconds before his focus drifted back to the guy. _A small talk wouldn't hurt_, James thought.

* * *

><p>"So you're still gonna seal your lips and spill no secret?" The guy, known as Dak Zevon, asked James casually in between sips of coffee.<p>

Dak revealed himself as a celebrity journalist who had been following Kendall for almost a week. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kendall was lying to public about his sexuality. Instead of spotting something peculiar in Kendall's behavior like he wished to, Dak kept seeing Jo everywhere Kendall went, displaying their affection for one another.

"Are you sure you two are just friends?"

"We were." James corrected him quickly.

"Okay, I believe it. But please explain, what did you do wrong that caused him to get mad?"

James tore his gaze from the other person as he used a metal spoon to stir sugar in his coffee. Kendall had hurt him, would telling Dak the truth be an option to make his heartache less painful?

"You know James, a little detail about his past might lead to something bigger. As his friend, I'm certain that you must know something. If I find tangible evidence to support my claim, I will earn a lot of money, and we can split the money in two."

James was still silent. Unfortunately, Dak's effort to dig up valuable information about Kendall by mentioning 'money' seemed useless.

"James?"

Dak's words hung in the air, unanswered.

"You're right Dak. Kendall is gay and I was-" James gulped.

"I was his boyfriend before Hollywood." James had no idea why he finally let the words leave his lips. Maybe it was the pressure Dak was putting on him. _Or maybe, he did want the world to know that Kendall was a liar._

Dak smirked as a rush of excitement swept through him, but he quickly let out a fake gasp of surprise. In fact, Dak was not surprised at all and really, why should he be? He knew Kendall was gay all along, and today's incident gave him every justification to be suspicious of James. He was finally able to make Kendall's gay partner open up and with a little more effort, his hopelessness might turn to glorious success.

"What I don't understand is, why did it take so long for our paths to cross again? I've been living in LA for more than a year now." James shook his head.

"Rocque Records just opened its own branch near your workplace. That's why." Dak replied simply and rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, let me clear things up: You met Kendall again, tried to get him back, then Kendall was not the same person?"

James nodded shamefully, "Yes."

"And why did he hit you?"

"I-I tried to tell his girlfriend that he's gay."

That was all Dak needed to know. He put his hands on the table, palms down and looked James dead in the eye.

"James, I need your help to publicly announce Kendall is gay. He must've really hurt you bad, don't you want to seek revenge? Honestly, I'm sick of hearing his lies and it's important to let the people know the truth."

"…but it will destroy his career."

"And why do you care James? He fucking hit you to protect his goddamn career! One more reason, don't get me wrong, you're kind of good looking and once you make your first tv appearance, I'm sure you'll instantly be bombarded with a lot of contract offers."

"I don't know what to say about this. I guess I'll go home now."

When James got up to leave, he didn't expect a hand to shoot out and snatch his wrist. Dak, halfway between sitting and standing, pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to James.

"It was nice to meet you, James. Here's my business card. You know where to find me if you ever make up your mind."

With a business card in his hand, James took one last look at Dak's brown orbs. They were filled with hope and _sympathy_.

Then, James left.

James didn't get rid of the card like he originally planned to, it was kept in the left rear pocket of his jeans instead. He started walking, faster and faster, passed building after building until he came to a stop. Right in front of him was Rocque Records, all lights were turned off except the ones near the main gate.

_Maybe he should warn Kendall about Dak tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Jett starts to have feelings for James? Ah, set your worries aside, I assure you that this is a Kames story ;)<strong>

**Logan and Carlos will show up later.**

**FYI, this chapter's length is 1500+ words. Too short? Too long? Enough? I'm not sure. **

**PMs, reviews, and alerts are greatly appreciated 3**


End file.
